


Intoxicating [Rewritten]

by TerressaWinner



Series: A Bat's Bug [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Look away innocent souls!, Marinette has a hair fetish XD, Multiple chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Way better than the original!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time most miraculous wielders fear. Where they have to go through weeks of torture. Unless they have someone to help them. Then it's Heavenly. What's a Ladybug in heat to do? Especially in Gotham! Oh Gods... Did she just give Robin a hickey?-----She liked it when he looked at her. Because then it meant his attention was on her and her alone. She leaned in closer and closer. She could see his beautifully crystalline green eyes piercing through her own bluebell ones. She tucked his hair around her fingers and ran them through again. It was just so soft...ORThe better and longer version of 'Intoxicating'.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: A Bat's Bug [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253
Comments: 144
Kudos: 248





	1. Someone. Anyone. Please kill her now.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of comfort, I have made the characters to be in their early 20s. But you can age them however you want. Mature readers only! Stay away innocent souls!
> 
> [ **Warning** ] It may trigger things like PTSD so read at your own comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of comfort, I have made the characters to be in their early 20s. But you can age them however you want. Mature readers only! Stay away innocent souls!
> 
> [ **Warning** ] It may trigger things like PTSD so read at your own comfort.

Patrol ended along with the need to do anything but have fun. The night was old, but they certainly weren't. Ladybug burst out laughing as she kicked Robin off the roof sending him tumbling down 7 feet of cement before he caught himself on a pipe. He grumbled and scaled the building chasing after her. Her squees and giggles escaped into the night as she ran hopping off a building to jump onto a lamp post and then onto the outside canopy of a store and onto another roof. 

She turned around looking to see if he was still behind her but jumped back violently when she bumped into someone. Apologizing profusely as she turned around but then shrieking when she saw who it was.

"H-Hey Robin. No hard feelings right?" She took a step back. "I mean I was only playing around." She took another step back. "If I were in that situation, you'd be laughing too." She bolted.

But not before he grabbed her wrist tight defeating any hope of escaping back home. She gulped and looked up with what some would call 'kitten eyes' or she would call 'give me a cookie eyes'. His frown deepened. "I'm not falling for that."

She grinned. "Damn. I really thought that would work! I mean, you did just fall off a--" she squealed and laughed as he pushed her off the side of the roof then pulled out her yoyo and attached it to a lamp pole. "You know that won't work on me Dami!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my--ugh." He sighed in frustration. He could survive almost anything, but this woman would certainly be the death of him. 

She swung up and landed neatly next to him. She smiled at him earning a frown in return and sat down dangling her legs off the side of the roof. When suit met cement, she shivered. He watched as she sat and sat down next to her.

"Y'know you should wear like a jacket or scarf or something. It's still very cold despite being spring."

"Aww. Is Robin worried about little old me?" 

He rolled his eyes. "If you caught a cold, it would be a nuisance when we're trying to work."

She sighed. "Yeah yeah."

He stared at her. She'd been here for what? 2 months now? And she still hadn't grown accustomed to Gotham's cold nights. He huffed and looked away watching as the stars blinked and the moon smiled.

The wind played a soothing melody almost resembling a lullaby and the trees followed along. Ladybug stared out into the world looking for inspiration for her next fashion piece. Maybe she could make a top. Or maybe she could convince Tim to let her make a few adjustments to his cape. She turned her head to Robin.

"Hey Dami, do you think Red Robin would--" Her voice died down into a whisper as she watched him staring out into the sky. He looked so peaceful and gentle. And so calm. His hair danced in the wind and shined as the moonlight hit it.

He looked so...

She found herself leaning in and slowly lifted her hand to touch his silky hair. When she ran her fingers through the tips, his head swerved around. 

"What are you--Ladybug?" 

She liked it when he looked at her. Because then it meant his attention was on her and her alone. She leaned in closer and closer. She could see his beautifully crystalline green eyes piercing through her own bluebell ones. She tucked his hair around her fingers and ran them through again. It was just so soft...

She was so close. 

She placed her free hand on his arm steadying herself and leaned in closer as though in a trance. His eyes were getting closer and closer. His hair was just so soft. His muscles were pulsating through his suit. And was it just her or was her suit getting tighter? 

She softly tugged him closer pulling his hair closer to her as she sniffed it. She hummed. It smelled like cherries. She liked cherries. Cherry blossoms. Cherry macaroons-- "Ladybug!" --Cherry-smelling hair.

She stroked his hair and hummed in delight as it slipped through her fingers. 

But most of all, she liked pink. And she also liked Damian. What would you get if you put pink and Damian together? She giggled slowly. Her eyes closed. That would be very hot and--

"Marinette!" 

Her eyes shot open and she released whatever it was she'd been biting. 

She quickly pulled back and almost screeched as she saw Robin rubbing at his neck, his cheeks flushed. 

Oh gods.

She couldn't have.

Did she just give him a hickey?

Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she stuttered. "I-I am so sorry. I-I just..I..Oh Gods. Um."

His eyes met hers before quickly vacating and instead placing themselves on a nearby stone. He pulled his hand away, his cheeks burning a vicious red. She pulled herself further away as though hoping the space could somehow take back what she'd just done.

"I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. You can sue me. You can throw me in jail. Y-You can even hit me--" Her treacherous mind led her to thoughts of him pinning her to a wall and--

She shook her head. What the hell! What kind of thoughts was she having about her friends! Her suit got tighter. She had to get out of there. She shot up and took a step back waving her arms around as she apologized again but he quickly shot up and pulled her back in. She could just die of embarrassment right now. 

He quickly let go of her arm. "Y-You almost fell off a 300 foot skyscraper. Be careful."

She cleared her throat. "Yeah. Sorry. Um--" As her eyes met his, her heart fluttered. And not like a butterfly, no. Like a wasp. It pounded so hard she was afraid he would hear it. She wanted to move but her legs - stupid legs - kept her rooted to the ground and her eyes - stupid eyes - kept staring into his as he awkwardly stared back. Her pupils glazed over almost instantly and she could feel everything. 

And by everything, she meant everything. 

The way the wind worked wonders on her skin. The way her heart almost jumped out of her chest. The way her suit got tighter and hugged her in all the right places as she got hotter and hotter. 

She couldn't concentrate on whatever the hell was coming out of his mouth. All she could see were his lips moving, his hair blowing in the wind and his eyes trying to focus on anything but hers. All she could feel was her heart thrumming, her skin burning and her suit getting tighter and tighter and...oh Gods he was looking at her again. 

She didn't know she'd closed the space between them until he laid eyes on her and she realised just how much bigger they looked. Her hands - stupid hands - found themselves tucked in his hair and wrapped around his neck as she tugged him closer. Her eyes remained locked in his wide emerald ones.

She could feel him muscles pressed against her and they did glories for her skin. She just wanted to close the gab between his lips and hers. What would they taste like? Cherries? As she stroked his hair, she felt her lips finally touch his even if only by a centimetre. Her heart was thrumming louder and harder. And her knee found its way between his--

She was ripped away from the heat of his body. She was in a daze; her lips slightly parted, he eyes blown wide and half-lidded and her libido on fire.

"Ladybug!" Her eyes met his as he screamed her name. They were so beautiful--

She stumbled as she felt the stinging of a hand smack against her cheek and looked down to see her hand red. She'd just slapped herself. Why did she-- Her eyes widened and she almost shrieked as she looked up to see Robin holding her shoulders and leaving her an arms length away. Were his arms always this long? She felt another sting on her other cheek. She'd just slapped herself again. 

Her face morphed into one of utter distraught and she placed a hand to her mouth. She'd almost kissed him! Their lips touched for a second before he pulled her away.

"Oh Gods." What the hell! "Oh Gods!" 

He let go of her shoulders allowing her to take a few more steps backward. "Dam-- Robin. I am so sorry. I have no idea what--" She gasped. Of course she knew! She hit her hand on her head. Of course she knew! She should've pieced it together! Then she wouldn't have attacked her friend. 

She looked back to him and flushed. His ears were a bright red and his hand lay perched over his mouth as though he were thinking something but he was looking straight at her. His eyes darted up to meet her but then shot to the side and then darted back up to meet her and then darted back to the side. 

How could she possibly explain to him that she would be a horny mess for the next month or two? She shuddered just thinking about going through two months of this torture but 10 times worse every week! Oh Gods.

His hands finally pulled away and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he closed them again. 

What should she tell him? The truth was just too embarrassing to say! And anything else would just make her look like a crazy person attracted to him for his looks. 

She had to say something. "U-Uh hot. I-I-I mean heat. Yeah. H-heat." What would her mother think if she saw her now. Her daughter as Ladybug standing on a skyscraper in Gotham blushing as red as her suit as she distanced herself from a man she'd just assaulted.

"Ladybug." 

She straightened up almost instantly. "Y-Yes?"

He scratched his head wondering what to say but then blushed harder and pulled his hands away. 

"I-You-We."

Oh Gods. Kill her now. His stuttering was just too damn cute! Her thoughts were getting too far ahead of her. Walls. Pinning. Kissing. Touching. Noises. She struggled not to squeeze her legs together. Think Ladybug! Think! Okay first of all, stop looking at Damian and his hands. NO! Don't look at the way he moves his hands through his hair. Don't think about his hands on your shoulders! Don't think about the way his lips move! Don't look down! Do NOT look down! I REPEAT MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! DO NOT. LOOK. DOWN! 

She glanced down but quickly shot her eyes away. Don't open your mouth. Don't open your mouth. Don't open your--

A noise escaped her lips. His eyes shot wide open as he looked back towards her. Run.

Run!

She darted. Jumping towards another roof and swaying her arms as she almost fell off in her haste. She ran. Don't look back. Don't look at what expression he's making. At least this, she could agree with. Whether it be disgust, anger, sadness, or - dare she say, much less think - l. L. Lu-. Nope, she couldn't even think it.

She had to get home. She had to get as far away from him as possible. Even if her apartment was just a few blocks outside the manor. She was so stupid! Why oh why did she choose a house so close to theirs??? 

She cursed herself.

__________

Now here she was on her bed wondering where in her life she'd gone wrong for the Gods to curse her with such bad luck. It's funny really. The woman known as 'Lady Luck' having such a bad night. The damn irony.

And it just wouldn't go away. This feeling. She'd gone through it for years and it had never been as bad as it was now! How could she even look at him in the face again? Heck, how could she even stand in the same room as him! She grumbled in frustration.

Although it was embarrassing to admit, she knew that she needed to get a partner sometime soon. Someone to help her through these blasted heats. Poor Adrien. He must've been going through his own somewhere in Paris. Maybe she could call him for a nookie. No. She couldn't do that to him. Then again, they'd done it before--No!

Black hair flashed through her mind. Why did his hair have to be so darn soft? Why did he have to look so good! Why did her heat have to start then and there?

She stifled a groan as she slowly ran her hands down her sides. 

And why did his lips feels so damn good. Her voice went up an octave. She whimpered. She couldn't do this forever. But she also couldn't fantasize about her dear friend. Or his huge hands. Or the way his eyes on hers made her insides squirm.

Maybe she should turn herself in for sexual assault. 

She _needed_ him to touch her. His hands to roam her body and his lips to--

Someone. Anyone. Please kill her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's month or 2 of torture begins! Mwahahahahaha. Yes people! I'm not making this a oneshot because I like it a lot better than the original! I was going to give it a new name but I didn't want to change is as much I already have. If you have any suggestions for new chapters or things you would like to see, feel free to comment and tell me. All suggestions are welcomed!


	2. Damian. Why do I see a purple bruise on your neck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Damian's POV of chapter 1. Someone requested it. I might upload chapter 3 sometime today or tomorrow if I don't have enough time to do it today.

He could hear her annoying laughs as he fell. The wind rushing in his hair and gravity pulling him further down. He couldn't see his life flashing through his eyes though. So that was a good sign. Besides, he was sure she wouldn't try to kill him...right?

He grumbled and grabbed a pipe rooted to the side of the building then climbed his way up almost slipping on the smooth surface. When his head popped up, he saw her running away and heard her squees and giggles. He couldn't deny that he didn't find them cute and adorable. She was kind of like a kitten. Adorable and soft but then deadly when she showed her claws.

He knew he couldn't catch her with her stupid agility. Miraculous wielders were such cheaters! He'd worked so hard just to jump from one roof to another for weeks and she'd been able to do it in one day just because of a piece of jewelry! He huffed. He could at least outsmart her. 

He found her on a roof and almost burst out laughing when she bumped into him. Weren't ladybugs meant to be graceful or something? Her apologies were replaced with a screech when her eyes caught sight of him. A screech that he would most definitely not ever want to hear again. Yup. Definitely. He totally wouldn't want to hear that again! Nope! Never. Not even when she was--

"H-Hey Robin. No hard feelings right?" She took a step back. "I mean I was only playing around." She took another step back. "If I were in that situation, you'd be laughing too." She bolted.

But he caught her. She should've known by now that his reflexes were way faster than hers could ever be. She had agility. He had stealth. It balanced out. He could feel her heartbeat through her wrist. It was getting faster as her fear spiked. But not in a bad way. It was more like when you were playing hide and seek and you heard the seeker getting closer and closer to your hiding spot. It was fun and playful. And he kinda liked it. He liked the fact that she was having fun with him. Most women didn't do that. 

He almost gave in. Just a tiny little nudge would've allowed him to give in to what she called her 'give me a cookie' or whatever eyes. They were so wide and bright and cute and he could just stare at them all day. He almost gave in. Almost. 

"I'm not falling for that."

He saw as her face brightened and her mouth broke out into a grin. It was then he knew he'd said the wrong damn thing. "Damn. I really thought that would work! I mean, you did just fall off a--" 

He pushed her off. Hearing as her squeals and laughs almost faded before he saw her bounce back up, her lips breaking out into an almost teasing smirk. "You know that won't work on me Dami!" Of course he knew. At least he tried. Better than letting her laugh at him and tease him and-- waiiit. Did she just...

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my--ugh." He sighed in frustration. He could survive almost anything. Literally anything! Electrocuted water, a shot to the leg, and infested wound, fire! Even his father's wrath! But this woman would certainly be the death of him. 

She swung up from where she was dangling to the lamp pole - her legs pulling and pushing to add momentum - and landed neatly next to him (to his annoyance). Her and her stupid, perfect acrobatics! He could almost feel the warmth of her body from where she stood close to him. It was nice compared to the cold air and he almost snuggled in. Almost. Until it was broken away from him as she made her way to the edge of the roof. He watched as she sat and sat down next to her. And he most certainly didn't miss the way she shivered. Honestly. This dumb girl. He almost had the urge to pull her in. Ladybugs didn't handle the cold well and he would die before he let her catch a cold!

He found his mouth opening before he could stop it. "Y'know you should wear like a jacket or scarf or something. It's still very cold despite being spring." 

What would she say? Would she take it as an offence? Would she think that he would basically be saying that she was stupid for not covering herself up? Would she then hate him for--

"Aww. Is Robin worried about little old me?" 

Of course he was worried about her! What should he say? Quick Robin, think! He rolled his eyes. "If you caught a cold, it would be a nuisance when we're trying to work." And he would be so worried he'd probably move into her house just to take care of her. But he'd never tell her that.

She sighed. "Yeah yeah."

Gods. This girl was way too carefree! Didn't she know that a cold could turn into a fever and then into something worse that would eventually lead to death!

He stared at her. She'd been here for what? 2 months now? And she still hadn't grown accustomed to Gotham's cold nights. He huffed and looked away watching as the stars blinked and the moon smiled. 

He listened to the wind's lullaby and watched as the trees followed. Staring at the stars. And thinking. Maybe next time he should bring a scarf or jacket along. No his jackets would be too big for her. But then again, he'd always wanted to see her wear his clothes. His ears tinted a slight pink. He could imagine hear wearing his coat. The sleeves handing off her arms and the bottom reaching her knees. He could imagine her laughing about it but snuggling in and--

He felt something soft on his hair and almost jumped. His head swerved around. When had she gotten so close??? 

"What are you--" And why was she leaning in??? "Ladybug?"

He was ... scared. What if he took this the wrong way and did something they would both regret? Why was she still leaning in? Why did her eyes look so much bluer than they were before? Her beautiful bluebell eyes. And why the hell was she leaning in??? He felt it as she tucked his hair around her fingers and ran them through again. Damn that felt good. But why was she doing it? Maybe she just really liked how it felt. Yeah. She just really liked to touch hair. But why was she leaning in so damn close??? 

She was so close.

He almost shivered as he felt her hand on his arm. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? Either way, he liked it. He liked knowing that she depended on him to keep her steady. But what frightened him was that she didn't respond. It was as though she had no idea what she was even doing. She was just leaning in closer and closer. Was she a witch? It would definitely explain why she'd been able to wrap him around her finger. How he couldn't look away or even move. Just stare with wide eyes as she pulled into him. He almost sighed when she felt her hand play with his scalp. He could feel his muscles pulsating through his suit and he was almost certain she could feel it too. 

He almost whined when she softly tugged him closer pulling his hair and...sniffing it? He liked it when she hummed. It meant she liked what she smelled. And he liked that she was smelling it. But she was just too close to him. He could literally do anything to her right now but he had to restrain. He must restrain! For her and mostly him.

But then he felt something warm press against his neck.

He almost pressed her closer when he felt her teeth trace the skin of his neck. He knew he shouldn't go beyond the line but to be honest, she started it. He almost groaned when she her teeth crushed together with his skin in the middle. The hot air from her mouth coating that area and her tongue lightly licking it. He had the urge to grab her. Grab her and never let her go. Beg her to bite harder or at least to let him give her one of her own. To let him nibble along the soft skin he'd admired from afar. To let him suck it and cherish the noises she made. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't ruin their friendship just because of his foolish hormonal desires! But her heat was too much. It was surrounding him and pulling him in. He had to stop it.

"Marinette!"

Her eyes shot open and he almost growled when she released her hold on his skin. He missed the heat. He missed her heat. He missed it so much that he almost pulled her back in when she pulled back.

He could feel her eyes on him and almost squirmed under her gaze. His cheeks were red and he had the urge to hide it. Hide the evidence. So he did. He placed his hand on it and rubbed it as though that action would make it magically disappear. Where was her miraculous cure when he needed it?

He saw as her cheeks flushed a bright red as she stuttered. "I-I am so sorry. I-I just..I..Oh Gods. Um."

It wasn't her that should be sorry it was him. He had to apologise. He'd almost gotten carried away. 

His eyes met hers before quickly vacating and instead placing themselves on a nearby stone. He couldn't look her in the eye. If he did, he was sure he would jump her. He pulled his hand away, his cheeks burning a vicious red. 

He felt an urge to pull her closer and shake his head and beg her to come back when her saw her pulling away. "I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. You can sue me. You can throw me in jail. Y-You can even hit me--"

He couldn't hit her! He would never! The only thing he would sue her for was being absolutely adorable! She shook her head. Why did she shake her head? Was she mad at him? Was she disgusted? Sad? 

She took another step back waving her arms around. It was only then that he noticed their surroundings. She was going to fall! She was going to fall and break her neck and...he had to do something about it! He shot up and pulled her back in. Why was her arm so soft? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was she so hot? Why was her arm so damn hot?

He quickly let go of her arm. It burned. "Y-You almost fell off a 300 foot skyscraper. Be careful." he cursed himself for sounding so afraid.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah. Sorry. Um--" As his eyes met hers, his heart fluttered. They were pulling him in. Her eyes were pulling him in. They were swallowing him whole! He had to say something! He looked away.

"Um about earlier-" He paused. What could he say? "I-I." Ugh! Just say something you stupid, hormonal idiot! "I-um." Why could he hear her breathing? Why could he feel her heat?

His eyes found their way back to her. Oh Gods. Why was she so close again? He was panicking. His legs - stupid legs - wouldn't move and his hands - stupid hands - had the urge to wrap around her waist and help her. Pull her closer and give her a hickey of her own. Show her that her feelings were reciprocated. And then he felt her hand in his hair again. 

Damn. She really liked his hair. He made a mental note to wash it more. 

He shivered as her other hand found its way wrapped around his neck. There it was. The heat he'd missed so much. No! He had to control himself! She tugged him closer. Oh Gods he couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes remained locked in his wide emerald ones. Should he do it? Should he lean in? Would she scold him for it later? 

He could feel her soft skin pressed against his muscles. Damn this girl would definitely kill him. His fingers twitched. He really wanted to run them down her sides and tangle them in her hair. He had to hold back the groan when her lips finally met his. Even if only by a centimetre. He could feel himself leaning in. He could feel her knee pressing into his--nope! That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all! She'd be able to feel it. She'd be able to feel his--he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her get scared because he was too hormonal around her for his own good. This was dangerous.

He grabbed her shoulders and ripped her away instantly missing the heat. She was in a daze; her lips slightly parted and her eyes blown wide and half-lidded. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell was wrong with _him_? No normal person would notice how her lips looked so soft. Or how her eyes were blown. Or how it made him want to pull her in and make her squeal and giggle like she'd done before.

"Ladybug!" He was getting ahead of himself. When her eyes met his, he almost melted into a pile of goo. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sharp slap of her hand connecting against her cheek. Did she just slap herself? He actually jumped the second time. He should stop her! He shouldn't be watching as she inflicts self-harm. She probably hated herself for kissing him. Oh yeah she kissed him! He kissed her! Or was that almost a kiss? 

"Oh Gods." her voice wavered making his heart thump with sadness. "Oh Gods!" She sounded so shocked. So angry. So scared.

He let go of her shoulders allowing her to take a few more steps backward. "Dam-- Robin. I am so sorry. I have no idea what--" She gasped. Why did she gasp? Did she realise that she actually has a massive crush on him and wants to get married and have hamsters? Wait, no that was only in his fantasies. Or did she realise that _he_ was the one that had a crush on _her_? Did she regret kissing him?

She looked back to him and flushed. His ears were a bright red and his hand lay perched over his mouth. Damn her lips felt so soft. His eyes darted up to meet her but then shot to the side. He shouldn't look at her. The more he looked at her, the more worse things would get. But he still found his eyes darting back to meet her. He ripped them away. Stop looking at her Damian! 

He should say something. She looks worried. She probably think that he hates her or something. He should say something! He pulled his hands away from his mouth and opened them wanting to reassure her. But nothing came out.

What should he say? How should he say it? He saw as she squirmed where she stood obviously uncomfortable.

He had to say something! He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "U-Uh hot." Hot? "I-I-I mean heat." Damn her stuttering was cute. But what did heat have anything to do with this? "Yeah. H-heat." Was she saying that she needed heat and that's why she snuggled into him? He was wracking his brain trying hard to understand what she meant but he just couldn't! Heat. Heat. Heat. What the hell did heat have to do with this? He needed to ask. He needed to say something instead of just standing there like a fool!

"Ladybug." He could just kick himself! Damn his stupid voice and his stupid horny hormones and this stupid air for making his voice come out the way it did! Damn it all!

His heart wept as she straightened up almost instantly. Her voice wavering as she spoke. "Y-Yes?"

He scratched his head wondering what to say but then blushed harder and pulled his hands away. The memory of her hands in his hair kept re-surfacing in his mind. The way she'd stroked it and scratched his scalp and tugged it. Damn that was hot. The tugging was hot. 

"I-" I think I might love you. "You-" You are the best woman I've ever met. "We-" We should totally get married and have a bunch of kids together. And a hamster. Because she liked hamsters. 

Ughhh. His brain - stupid brain - was short circuiting! Why couldn't he say anything? Why could he watch a person blow up, plant a bomb to explode said person and then steal the ring off said person's finger but not even manage to tell a girl that he likes her and would totally make out with her if she said the word?

A noise escaped her lips. His eyes shot wide open as he looked back towards her.

Oh Gods. She didn't... Was she.. No. Was she actually... No. She couldn't possibly be... horny. Right? But she just... and it sounded so... fucking hot. He took a step forward. Damn his leg moved on its own! Oh no did he scare her? Why did she looked so scared? Why was she running? Was she scared? Did he actually scare her? Why was she jumping to another roof? Oh Gods she almost fell! Why was he just standing there and staring at her? So many damn questions that he didn't know the answer to!

But one thing he did know was that his eyebrows were furrowed as he watched her go confused and his mouth hung open.... Was he drooling? He knew that his eyes were wide and uncertain. And that his face absolutely screamed horny!

He also knew that he had to calm down before he got home...

__________

Okay Robin. Slow and steady. Slow and..

"Hey baby bird!" He swerved around almost bumping into a table. He winced as Tim turned the light on chasing the darkness away. "You got back awfully late."

Okay calm down Damian. He doesn't know. He doesn't know. He doesn't know. He doesn't know that you almost kissed Marinette. Nope. No way he could know right? He's looking at you! Say something!

He rolled his eyes. "We heard some shouting and went to check it out. There was some old woman getting mugged by this guy in a black hat. I didn't see his face because we scared him off and when I went chasing after him, I lost him. Marinette stayed to help the woman pick up her stuff from the floor and took her back home." 

"Uh huh. Okay." He took a step closer. Were his eyes narrowing? No. They couldn't be narrowing. His story was perfect! Then again, Tim was smart. Shit. Was he looking at his neck? He couldn't be looking at his neck! Why was he smirking? Why the hell was Tim smirking!

"Damian. Why do I see a purple bruise on your neck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note that I won't be publishing a new chapter every day. I just published this one today and will probably publish the next tomorrow because if I don't I'll forget. And I'm also really excited to publish them. Anyway, as promised, Damian's POV! Hope you enjoyed. Once again, suggestions are welcomed! And if you have complains or thing you would like for me to change, just say the word and I'll see what I can do. Also, if your suggestion doesn't go with what I'm trying to do, then I will add it in anyway but as a chapter that is separate from the main plot. For example, like how I've got notes about new books in between chapters of my other books (on wattpad).


	3. I think she's having a heatstroke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Warning** ] I'm serious innocent ones! Turn back now! Things are going to get a little steamy in this chapter! I don't want to be the one who taints your innocent minds! So turn back! This is not for the faint minded!

# \---Week 1---

She moaned as his fingers found their way wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and closer until there was no space dividing them and even then trying to pull her in closer and closer. Her fingers played around with his hair. It'd be an understatement if one said that she liked it. No. She was absolutely obsessed with his dark locks! She loved the noises he made when she scratched his scalp. Loved the way the brick wall pressed harder and harder against her back as he pushed her harder and harder against it. As he pressed into her and did impossible, magical things with his hands. 

She wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him! Last time hadn't been enough. She had to confirm for herself whether or not his lips actually tasted like cherries! How soft they were and how his teeth would nibble at her bottom lip and she would sigh and-- oh Gods. It should be illegal how turned on he made her feel! 

She sighed as he pressed his lips to her neck. As he licked it and pressed his teeth to it. She giggled. It must've been payback for last time. She squealed as he sucked it hard leaving a bruise behind that she would cherish but still hide from teasing eyes.

His hand found its way around the back of her neck and he released her neck and looked up, his dark eyes so much darker. He pulled his head up and played his forehead on hers as they stared into each other's eyes. He kept his head there occasionally looking down to her lips and she his.

Then he moved his knee. The knee that had previously been trapping her against the wall. He moved it between her legs and pulled it up. She moaned. It felt so good. How he moved his knee up and down. She could feel the heat blossoming down there. It was a raging fire and his knee was only adding more fuel to it. Her knees buckled as he moved faster but he caught her in his arms. His big, strong arms. He was drunk on her noises and she was addicted to his hair. This was a drug and it refused to let either of them free. 

Her eyes remained on his. His eyes remained on hers. And then he pulled his head closer. He bent it down and kissed her neck making a line upwards where his lips then found their way hovering above hers. Just close the gap. Just close it! She was leaning in. He was leaning in.

And then the alarm went off.

She shot up swearing and removed her hand from where it had subconsciously found its way into her shorts. She huffed pissed off at the stupid clock and grabbed it throwing it across the room and watching as it connected with the wall and smashed falling down making what could only be described as an utter mess: K.O. 

The noise awoke the little ladybug sleeping on her pillow.

She rubbed her more decent hand down her face in exhaustion and swung her legs out of bed. She glanced at the wall on the clock. Huh. For once, she actually wasn't late.

__________

78 hours. She'd managed to avoid Damian for 3 days and 6 hours. 

But now as she made her way down the halls of Wayne Enterprises to the meeting room almost bumping into the other people making their way to their work stations, she almost panicked. Every step made her one step closer to where he sat waiting in a meeting room. As she passed a group of kids taking a tour - she still didn't get who in their right mind would actually want to tour this place, but hey, she couldn't judge - she heard her name and turned around to find a short man running after her.

He stopped and breathed in and out attempting to catch his breath before he straightened up and smiled. What was his name again? Benjamin? Brandon? Benson?

He held out two piles of documents. "Good morning Miss Dupain-Cheng. I forgot to hand these to Miss Cain and Miss Gordon. Could you please-" the first 'e' dragging on, "give these to them. They'll need it for today's meeting."

She nodded slowly. Ben? Bruno? Bob? Wait--

She smiled. "Sure thing Brian."

His sighed in relief. "You're a life saver." She almost snorted. He had no idea. 

__________

She could feel his eyes on her as she sat down in her seat. She tried so hard not to squirm under his gaze. They still hadn't talked about that night and honestly, she had no intention of bringing it up in the in the first place. But with the way he was looking at her, she had a feeling he did. 

The meeting was slow and boring and she just wished the clock would tick faster so she could go home and take a cold - no - ice shower and then snuggle up in bed and read a good book to get her mind off things. She just wished she didn't have to sit directly opposite him. And she just wished she hadn't had that dream this morning. She couldn't look him in the face let alone the eyes. She couldn't even turn in his direction. 

She plucked at her shirt and glanced up at the ceiling. The air conditioner was blasting at full throttle yet she was still sweating like she'd just finished a 26 mile marathon. Her shirt was sticking to her like skin but she'd covered it up with her blazer. She could feel her throat running dry and took a sip from the water bottle she'd been handed. Then took another. And another. Then changed it to a gulp. When an old man in a Hawaii shirt gave you a black box, you had to refuse it. No matter how magical it was. Because with power came responsibility and with responsibility came prices. And her price was absolute torture.

The water wasn't helping. Her throat was just getting drier and drier. A tap on her shoulder from behind her drew her attention and she slowly swiveled her chair around to come face to face with a concerned looking Barbara Gordon. 

"You okay there kiddo?" she whispered.

Marinette nodded and managed a smile. "Just really hot." Her voice came out more hoarse than she'd intended it to be and Barbara shot her a concerned look before she placed her attention back on the man speaking at the front. 

"Do you have any input on this Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin as she quickly swiveled her chair back to face the man speaking. She flushed at the attention she was receiving. All eyes were on her. It felt like she'd just been caught talking by the teacher in school. "P-Pardon? I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere."

He shot her a disdained look. "We were talking about opening up a new cloth factory. Our other ones aren't producing enough and we're losing money."

Her head was pounding and it took her a few seconds to process what he'd just said. "Ah yes. Of course." She cleared her throat unintentionally intensifying the pain, "I think we should wait until next year around autumn." He raised his eyebrow as if challenging her opinion but she ignored it and continued, "If we started it now, we would only lose money. Fabrics like wool, fleece and silk would be more popular around Autumn due to the weather and with the recent rise in the breeding of sheep, wool would be more obtainable. More people would buy it to get ready for Winter and silk works in practically all season due to it's light texture that could be used in Summer and Spring and it's warmth for Autumn and Winter."

He nodded as if approving her statements for a second before he shot her a look. "And why do you suggest we don't build it now? It's spring. We'll have plenty of time to build and open a new factory by the time Autumn rolls up."

She coughed. "Sorry. Excuse me." She coughed again. "Well as you just said, it's Spring. Many families would be out having fun and not many would really like the idea of being holed up in a factory all day when they could be out spending valuable time with their families." She cleared her throat and wiped at a drop of sweat rolling down her neck. He didn't miss this and watched as it rolled further down. She shot him a glare and shrugged her blazer tighter around herself. He shot his eyes back up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng. Your opinion as a fashion expert" she could hear the sarcasm dripping off his tongue at the word 'expert', " has been very valuable."

She nodded and he went back to talking to the others. Asshole. 

Her heart thrummed before it sped up. And for a split second, she felt the room spin before it straightened up and her head focused back on whatever the hell Mr Davis - or whatever his names was - was saying at the front. He glanced back in her direction and she shuddered. Disgusting. 

She let out a quiet sigh that came out in short breaths as it adjusted to her dry throat. Her eyes found the water she'd been longing to drink and she took a big gulp. It wasn't doing jack. She plucked at her shirt again. What would you get when you put Spring heat and mating heat together? A woman sweating so hard she wouldn't be surprised if she found a pool of water at her feet. Her heart was only beating faster and faster which was only pumping the blood around her body faster and only adding to the heat she was already suffering from. She could feel her eyes watering and the screen was blurring. 

She slowly shook her head in an attempt to shake it off. That caught a few eyes. She probably looked crazy right now sweating and breathing so hard some would think she was actually hyperventilating. Was she?

She almost missed the tap on her shoulder again from the back. And the whisper of a frantic Barbara Gordon asking again if she was okay. She almost missed the man at the front stop talking and instead focus his attention on her as her eyes grew droopy. She almost missed it when someone shouted "I think she's having a heatstroke!" and her arms reached quickly for the bottle of water but instead of grabbing it, accidentally tipped it over and watching as the water gushed out along with any hope of her regaining her senses any time soon. And she almost missed it when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her up and saw a glimpse of dark brown hair before her eyes shut completely and she slipped away into the hands of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was a little shorter than the others. I was going to carry it on but my dad forced me off my laptop so yeah. I might have the next chapter (basically the rest of this chapter) uploaded tomorrow or the day after. Hope you enjoyed this one!😊


	4. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit emotional in this chapter but also kind of fluffy and steamy.

Her eyes slowly opened but then shut when the light coming in through the window disrupted them. She let out a sigh and placed a hand over her face shielding her eyes from the light then slowly lifted herself up. She wiggled her toes; her shoes were gone. In fact, she wasn't even wearing her uniform anymore. The white blouse flew as the wind from the window came rushing in and her shorts were so much easier to move in. She looked around at the familiar sketches she'd placed on her bedroom wall and the little balls of wool hanging out of her bottom drawer.

"You're finally awake." The door opened and she smiled.

"How long was I out?"

Damian shrugged. "Not too long, just around an hour."

She shot out of bed. "An hour! B-But the meeting--"

"You fainted."

Her face fell and she grumbled. How embarrassing! Just what would her coworkers think of her now! Fainting in the middle of a meeting. How could she possibly look any of them in the face again! Maybe it was time to go back to France. She just couldn't even bear to think about the way they would look at her if she went back to Wayne Enterprises. Perhaps she could get a new job in a bouquet! No! Bad Marinette! The Waynes had gone through all that trouble just to get her through the doors so she just had to live with it! She was an adult. Not the clumsy girl she used to be...and yet she still found herself tripping over a stone or two. She sighed and looked back to the man standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming in?"

He cleared his throat. "It's your bedroom. I can't just come in."

She burst out laughing. "Well aren't you quite the gentleman! Don't worry! I'm inviting you in!"

He rolled his eyes and stepped in leaving the door wide open.

"So. Are you feeling better?"

She stretched her arms out. "Much. Thank you for--." She paused and looked down again at her clothes then flushed bright red. "D-Did you--my clothes. Were you--" His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head in protest.

"NO! No no no! Oh Gods no! It was Barbara! She ran out to go get some things."

Marinette chuckled awkwardly and sighed in relief. Actually, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't really mind if he was the one that changed her clothes. She could only imagine him shrugging off her blazer and throwing it to the side and then slowly unbuttoning her shirt and peeling it off her skin. She could imagine how he would slowly trace his fingers down from her neck to her waist and then unzip her skirt and pull it off. She could imagine how he would gently lift her up attempting not to touch her in any way inappropriate and then accidentally touch the sides of her bra as he tried to pull her blouse over her head. She could imagine how he would flush red when he had to pull her shorts up and then carefully zip them up without touching her but then accidentally graze it just a little....or perhaps on purpose. Perhaps he would use changing her as an excuse to run his fingertips along her stomach and down her legs and then place his fingers in her inner thighs and slowly, ever so slowly, pull them higher and higher.

She shook her head. She couldn't do this. She couldn't fantasize about him when he was right there. It was so wrong! She couldn't think about his breath mingled in hers as he kissed her fervently and pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. No! Her thoughts were going too far. She couldn't---she shouldn't!

She cleared her throat wincing at the tiny trace of pain from before still evident and looked at the water in his hands. "If you're not going to drink that then can I?"

He looked at the water in his hands and then shoved them into hers. "Sorry, I totally forgot. I brought this for you."

She smiled and took a sip relishing in how the cold water made its way down her throat and quenched some of the thirst the lukewarm bottled water in the office failed to do. She took another sip but almost coughed when she noticed him staring at her. He looked uneasy. As though he had something to say but just didn't know how to say it.

So she started the conversation. "So. The meeting. What did I miss?"

He sat down on the bed. "Not much. Davis just talked about a few more finance issues that were already covered in the documents and handed out a template for the new factory."

She nodded. "I see."

He nodded. "Yeah."

They both sighed. What to say. What to say. What to say. Marinette's eyes drew to the window where the sun was shining in and the curtains were fighting against the wind. Although the view was absolutely stunning, the heat was deadly. It was like a Venus fly tap; drawing you in with it's beauty and then burning you when you took a step outside.

She heard the door shut and focused her attention on the man standing in front of it looking at her awkwardly.

"Why did you shut the door?"

Damian sighed and rubbed his hand over his face then crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"Marinette." He cleared his throat. "We need to talk."

She gulped and placed the cup in her hands on the nightstand. Here it was. The conversation she'd been trying to avoid and dreading for the past few days.

She turned her gaze to the side watching as the sun hit her bed sheets. "No we don't. We don't have to talk about it."

She heard his sigh. "Marinette look at me." She shook her head. She wouldn't. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Marinette, please."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she could feel the stinging of tears at her eyes threatening to spill.

"Mari."

She shook her head. "We don't have to talk about it." She didn't want to know what he would say. Whether he would be disgusted at her behaviour or whether he would reject her straight. She just wanted to pretend it never happened.

She took a step back. He was too close. She could feel his heat surrounding her and it only made her head more fuzzy and her legs squeeze tighter together.

She jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned to look at him almost squirming under his gaze.

"Are you okay?"

She froze. Are you okay? Are you okay? The question repeated in her head. What the hell did he mean by 'Are you okay?'. She'd assaulted him on that roof and the first thing he asked was 'Are you okay'! How could he--Why did he---.

"What the hell do you mean 'Are you okay'! _I_ assaulted _you_! I should be asking if _you're_ okay!"

It made her mad. No. Pissed. How could he possibly ask if _she_ was okay! _He'd_ been the victim! Not her!

"Shouldn't you be like turning me in for sexual assault or something!"

He squeezed her shoulders. "You've been acting weird these past few days. You've been avoiding me and on the roof that night...that wasn't you."

Her thighs tingled. He was too close. She pulled his hands off her shoulders and took a few steps back shaking her head. "Dami--I-I can't."

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in worry. "Marinette. What's wrong with you? Do you need help?"

She shook her head and gulped. If he kept staring at her, she didn't know just what she would do.

He followed after her. "Just tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help you!"

She shook her head. If he helped her, she would die of embarrassment! If he--and--oh Gods. He noticed as she squeezed her thighs together.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-No." She could feel the tears in her eyes dropping.

His eyes went wide. "Marinette just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

She stopped moving back and looked him in the eye for the first time in 3 days. "I-" How could she tell him? "I-" He was looking at her so patiently waiting for her to say something. To tell him what was wrong with her and she just didn't know what to say! "I-"

"Mari. You can trust me."

She nodded. "I know I just. I just don't know how to say it." Her voice cracked. "How could I possibly tell you that-" It wavered. "That-" She huffed in annoyance and broke into tears. "How could I possibly tell you that I'm in heat and I'm all hormonal and gross and lewd around you because of some stupid season and some stupid rule that miraculous wielders apparently adopt the animalistic feature of being in heat during mating season! How could I possibly tell you that for the next month or two, I'm gonna be all horny and wet and I won't be able to control myself around you because of some stupid, stupid rule!" She waved her arms around. "How could I possibly tell you that I'm gonna need to have sex pretty much every day until Spring is over and I am hopelessly and infuriating in lo--" She paused gasping and shot her hands to her mouth.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open as he stared at her and she stared back. He was dumbstruck. What should he say? His mind was still trying to process what he'd just heard. Mating season. Heat. Hormonal? Of course! But then--that meant--. He watched as the tears just kept rolling down her cheeks and she looked at him waiting for him to make the next move. Looked at him as though he would laugh at her or run out the room and never talk to her again.

But he would never do that.

She shivered as his hand found its way on her cheek and he wiped away the tears dripping. She sniffed and watched as he came closer and closer until he was standing right in front of her. What would he say? Would he be mad? But why was he looking at her as though he would burst into tears at any second? She couldn't move. She could only contemplate and think about his next words. His next actions.

Then he finally spoke. "You should've told me."

Her lip quivered. He wasn't mad! his eyebrows furrowed. "You should've told me instead of keeping it all to yourself." She gasped as he pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms tight around her. "You didn't have to suffer. I would've understood."

She sniffed from where she was in his arms. "You would?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not going to hate you just because of something like this. It's not even your fault! So what if you have to excuse yourself from the room for a couple of minutes. It doesn't change the fact that we're friends."

She nodded. He smelled good. His cologne was nice and she couldn't help from sniff him and burrow her head deeper into his chest. She hummed. He smelled really good. A bit too good. Why did he smell so good?

She pushed herself out of his embrace before she ended up--nope too late. She could feel her legs squeezing tighter and tighter as she tried to add pressure. Her hands found their wait onto his chest and she hummed in delight when she felt him freeze. She played around with his buttons and moaned when she caught another whiff of him. Damn he smelled so good! She couldn't help herself.

She couldn't help it when she unbuttoned one button after another. She couldn't help it when she traced her nose along his neck ignoring him when he called out her name and tried to pull her away. And she certainly couldn't help it when she pushed him backwards slamming him onto the wall and pulling his blazer apart when she finished unbuttoning it.

She loved it when he tried to hide the sound that came out of his mouth when she ran her fingers along his chest contemplating whether or not to unbutton his shirt as well. No that would be too hot. She wouldn't be able to stop herself if she did that. Then again, she wasn't exactly stopping herself now.

As if drawn to them, her fingers found their way into his deep locks and she played around with them again tugging and twisting and stroking.

"Marinette stop." His voice wavered. She shook her head.

She sighed as her lips went to his neck and slowly kissed it smiling when she felt him gulp and the hand that had been clawing away at his shirt moved lower and lower. He stifled a groan.

"Marinette." She shook her head. She didn't want this to end. Her hand found his belt and she tugged at it pulling him closer and moaning when his hands found her waist. She dug her hands into him hair when he tried pulling her away.

"Mari--"

"Dami. We both know you could've pulled me away ages ago."

His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip when she rolled her waist and pressed against him. She could feel him moving closer and a moan escaped her lips when she felt his fingers in her hair.

"Mari this is dangerous. We should stop."

She ignored him and rolled her hips harder against his eliciting a groan and a sigh from his lips. His lips! She looked up and shivered when she met his eyes. They were so much darker. She found herself leaning in closer and gulped when her lips hovered above his.

She gasped as his fingers dug deeper into her waist and almost let out a cry when his lips found her neck and his teeth bit gently down. She whined when he removed them but the sighed when he slowly lifted his head and placed one of his hands on her neck pulling her closer. Their lips were only inches apart before the door flew open and they quickly pulled apart.

A beaming Barbara Gordon burst into the room holding two bags of ice lollies. "I come bearing gif--" She froze as she saw them pull apart and her eyes went wide staring at them as they stared at her.

The room was silent as Barbara tried to make sense of what she'd just caught them doing and they tried to make sense of what they'd just been doing and who'd just burst into the room and caught them doing it.

Marinette was the first to speak as she cleared her throat. "Bar--"

Barbara held up her hand silencing her. "First, freshen up. Then meet me in the Kitchen." Then she left leaving the two young adults staring at the door.

They met each other's eyes for a second before ripping them off and flushing a bright red.

This was so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the thought alone of them getting caught is just too damn hilarious! XD The awkwardness! Poor Barbs. Her eyes must be tainted right now! XD


	5. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!

# 

So sorry! Totally forgot about crediting the artist! Here's the link to their twitter as supplied by someone in the comments section - original artist: ceejles.tumblr.com @ceejurs on twitter  
https://twitter.com/ceejurs/status/737609675437268992


	6. It was an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any hardcore people out their reading this fanfic: I am not a hardcore person. I do not like using the proper words for women and men parts because I find the word for 'lady parts' disgusting. I couldn't even type it in without erasing it. Perhaps in the future when I'm more comfortable with it, I will start using it. So if you want, you can replace any words I haven't included with ones you want to make this more enjoyable for you. The end. :-)
> 
> [ **Warning** ] Strong language (only a little).

"Thank you so much!"

I'm sorry..what???

They stared at Barbara, their eyebrows furrowed. Okay, let's backtrack a little:

They'd been...uh...let's just say 'making out' in Marinette's room when Barbara had come barging in with two bags of ice lollies (that were now safely in the freezer) and caught them. She'd told them to meet her in the Kitchen and they'd had to mentally (and physically) prepare themselves for her rage or massive speech about the do's and don'ts (mostly don'ts) of sexual relations but instead of biting their ears off, here she was grinning like she'd just won the lottery and _thanking_ them! 

"Uhhh...your welcome?"

"Wait..why-why are we being thanked?"

She cleared her throat. "Well you see, I _was_ going to give you the 'birds and ladybugs' talk, but (emphasis on 'but') your..uh..relationship let's say, has won me a lot of cha-ching!" She burst out laughing.

"Cha-ching?"

"Y'know! Dough!"

"Listen Barbs, I don't know what kind of 'dough' you're referring to, but the only kind I know is the one I use to make you your weekly rolls."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Money!! You've won me a lot of money!" Damian opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up. "Before you ask what I'm talking about, let me tell you not to freak out or get mad--" she stared pointedly at him, "and to take what I am about to say very well..." She shut her mouth slowly glancing at one and then another as if daring them to interrupt. When satisfied, she grinned. "Good. So. Me, Tim, Dick, Jason and Cass organized a betting pool where..." She dragged the 'e' on and spoke the next words in a rush "we bet on how long it would take for you guys to get together!" 

"Excuse me! What?"

Marinette choked on whatever imaginary drink she'd been drinking. Perhaps it was the one called 'betrayal'. Nah, 'betrayal' was too bitter. Perhaps it was 'revenge'. Oh wait, no she was saving that one for later. She'd heard it was very sweet.

She waved her hands in protest and chuckled awkwardly. "No, no, you're getting it all wrong Barbs! We aren't together."

Barbara's laughter died. "You're...not?" 

"No. Before we were just--I--There was something on his shirt and I was helping him get it off." She mentally slapped herself on the back. Great job Mari! Y'know what, she deserved a reward! Yeah! Maybe a trophy for the biggest doofus in all of Gotham, or maybe a medal for the worst liar in a the whole of America! Yup. That sounded just about right!

Barbara's eyes narrowed. "So there was something on his shirt.." Marinette nodded "and you decided that pinning him to a wall and joining your lady parts his dick in holy matrimony would get if off?" Marinette nodded slowly.

"Yup. That's basically it. Because...well...that stain was..uh..very low and I..I couldn't reach it.." 

Baraba's head bobbed slowly. "Uh huh."

"And uh..well.." Shh! Shut the hell up Marinette! Just put your lips together, it's not that hard!!!

Damian slapped his hand on his head. "What she'd trying to say is that...uh..." Okay, to be honest, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say. He was just trying to get Marinette to shut up. 

Barbara sighed mentally exhausted. "Okay. Let's all just agree that you were both...in the mood...because you both haven't had sex in like a year. M'kay?"

Marinette's mouth shot wide open and she flushed bright red. And by flushed, I mean she had a dip in lava then took a trip into the pits of Hell and crawled back out a sweating mess. She could hear Damian's coughing next to her and Tikki's sniggering somewhere in the back next to the cookie jar. 

Um Joker! Now would be a pretty good time to swoop in an kidnap her or cause some sort of trouble that would get her out of this. No? Okay. Be like that.

"For your information!" Oh, it seems Damian's recovered from his coughing fit "I had a one night stand a few weeks ago and--" He shut his mouth as quickly as he'd opened it and slowly turned his head towards the woman next to him.

Marinette stared. She just stared. Then she took a step. And another. And another. Until she was by the door. Then she turned around, stared some more, and left. "Wait! Mari! I-I didn't mean to--"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well done Wayne. There goes my hundred dollars." 

And then Barbara's phone started ringing and she left to go and pick it.

He turned towards Tikki probably looking for some words of wisdom but she just shrugged and took another bite of her cookie.

Very helpful. Thanks Tikki.

__________

It was an accident. She really didn't mean to!

Marinette's head was swirling. She couldn't think straight. I mean one minute, he says that he doesn't mind her heats and then the next, he's going on about a one night stand a few weeks ago! Rude! Like, how could he! She wasn't _jealous_ or anything....she just felt a tiny stab at her heart and slight - no scratch that - extreme discomfort. 

She kept telling herself it was just the heat. Even when he sat next to her and talked about that being a "mistake" and the only thing she could focus on was how close he'd chosen to sit. Their thighs were practically touching! Like, did he not understand a word of what she'd said before! This close proximity was practically killing her already!

And then he just had to lean in! It was his fault really. I mean come on! It's not every day you're in heat and a really handsome guy starts leaning in all worried about you and your feelings and because you're..well..in HEAT...your body starts processing the action differently and the next thing you know, you're crashing your lips on his! 

Then again, her lips were still on his and he wasn't exactly pulling them away. Besides, she needed closure. Remember? The million dollar question about whether they tasted like cherries or not. Well..they didn't but they didn't exactly taste bad either.

They weren't as soft as they'd been before. They were more rough. But she liked rough. She liked them so much that she really couldn't help it when she broke the kiss for air and then put it back together again but much deeper this time. Deeper as in grabbing his hair and pulling him on top of her. Huh, she was pretty strong.

She could feel herself throbbing and he still wasn't pulling away. Her eyes were shut tight as they transported her to her that dream she never got to finish. The one about walls and pinning and touching and his magical hands. But this time, their lips met. This time, he was on top of her and sadly his hands weren't moving. In fact, his whole body wasn't moving. It were as though he were a statue. It wasn't satisfying. She didn't like making out with statues (not like she'd ever tried it before) and she was almost certain he was probably mad. She _had_ just forced a kiss - or two - onto him after all. 

She pulled her lips away almost whining when he slowly peeled himself off her and stood up. No! She deserved this! How many times had she assaulted him now? And he still wasn't turning her in!

"Dami?" She opened her eyes bringing her fantasy to a stop. But she was still throbbing. Stupid cockblocks around every damn corner and now she'd just been stopped by the damn assault police! 

But she had to make sure she hadn't enraged him. "Dami?" 

He wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering! Was he actually mad? He was probably fuming! 

She lifted herself off the couch watching as he turned his back to her. Yup. He was mad.

She slowly lifted her hand, her fingers twitching as they made contact with his back. Her heart sunk deep when he shrugged them off. 

"Take a few steps back and close your eyes." He finally speaks.

"What? Dami listen I'm--"

"Just!" He sounded mad. Was he mad? He was probably mad. He took a deep breath in and let it out, his voice cracking and quiet. "Just do it." He sniffed. Was he crying?

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it and obeyed. If he was angry right now, the best thing for her to do was to obey.

She heard shuffling.

She felt something on her eyes locking them shut. It was hot and..sweaty? His hand perhaps?

She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but gasped when she felt something warm on her lips. She couldn't see it, but she knew her face was red. She was bound to faint from all this blushing! But still. It couldn't be...was he...no way. It couldn't possibly be that he was k-k-kissing her right?

But her suspicions were confirmed when she felt something hot and wet on her tongue and she moaned. Not a small moan. No. A ripe one. A fresh one that didn't come close to expressing how darn aroused she felt at this point in time.

His tongue was on her tongue and his lips were on hers! This was pure bliss! Actually no, it wasn't bliss and it was pure. If anything, it was the opposite of pure. It was dirty. And she loved it.

She almost cried when his fingers dug into her waist and he removed his tongue to nip at her bottom lip. They were both battling and neither was holding back. It was...the battle of the lips!

Wait.

No. That sounds really gross and just downright cringy.

Okay, it was **not** the 'battle of the lips' but it _was_ a battle. And she could feel herself losing.

She could feel him grabbing at her waist and then her back and pulling her closer. And his lips were doing the most naughty things to hers. And then he pulled her up.

Yes.

He literally pulled her up!

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist. Well technically, she jumped up but same difference! The point it, she was straddling his hips and he was kissing her and oh Gods did she just hear him moan? She needed to hear more of it! His voice just sounded so sexy and hot and deep and she was actually _dying_!

He jerked his hips and she had to break their kiss and bite her lip to prevent her noises from escaping. She returned his jerk with one of her own and soon enough, her member was raging with fire and she knew she had to douse it out but it just felt too. Damn. Good! 

She squealed as his hands moved further up her thighs and under her skirt.

"Fuck Dami!" 

He replied with a groan and she almost screamed when he swirled around and threw her onto the couch before climbing over her. 

She could hear him huffing and puffing as though he'd just run a marathon. But she could tell he was holding himself back. She could tell by the tension in the room thick enough to be cut with a butter knife just how badly they both wanted this. But he was holding himself back. Was it for her?

Did he not want to hurt her? But she'd started it! So she'd be the one to end it.

Maybe she just had to give him a little nudge. And by 'a little nudge', she meant grabbing his hair and pulling him down. 

She smiled and her eyes closed as she held him down relishing in his body heat. Her breathing was coming out ragged and she was sweating rivers but she couldn't help it. Incoherent (bad) words spilled out of her mouth when she felt him press hard against her and his hands reached her stomach. And then they went up. And up. And his lips found her neck and he sucked. She let out a yell. 

He'd found her darn sweet spot! 

She couldn't help the whimpers and (still bad) words that spilled out of her mouth as he rubbed hard and quick against her and just kept sucking ans sucking. Her eyes squeezed even tighter when his fingers picked at a piece of skin just under her bra occasionally slipping - just a little bit - underneath before removing them and then starting the journey all over again.

He was such a tease!

Well two could play at that game! 

Her fingers (that she'd totally forgot existed) found their way under his shirt and she slowly traced her nails up and down his back. 

The room was polluted by the noises they made and she could feel herself slipping away into the arms of absolute recklessness and she pulled his shirt higher and higher exposing his bare chest.

Fucking hell his level of hotness (yes...hotness) could challenge the fires in the deepest of Hell's pits. Actually no, the pits wouldn't even be a challenge. The man on top of her was so hot that he could melt the coldest glaciers (sorry polar bears). Wait. No. He wouldn't just melt the glaciers, he would melt the entire thing; both the South and North Pole would melt (that would probably cause flooding and the poor animals would suffer but...we're not thinking about that right now).

She could feel the twisting in her core as though a corkscrew were at work and it was just getting tighter and tighter....

Or at least that's what she wished happened.

Let's just go back a bit...

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it and obeyed. If he was angry right now, the best thing for her to do was to obey.

She heard shuffling.

And then silence. Her eyes were burning with anticipation and curiosity as she wondered just what he was doing.

And then he spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

She gulped and slowly opened them wincing at the ray of light from the windows threatening to blind her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Okay. 

He didn't look mad but..but...why the hell did he have a bunch of cushions on his lap?


	7. Updating

So recently, I've been having . . . let's just say 'problems' which will unfortunately make it harder to read and write and understand things (also school is starting) and so my update times will be a lot slower.

Thanks for reading.


	8. What does this make us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm backkk!!! XD So sorry for the long wait, I was stuck behind a wall called 'writer's block' and it was too high to climb over and trust me, I hit it with a hammer several times. Also, a lot's happened since August, besides Covid. 
> 
> Anyway, I found a chip in the wall and now I'm back! Although, my updating times still won't be as fast as they used to, I won't make you wait like two months for them! 
> 
> Originally, I was going to make this fanfic pure smut but then I just HAD to add some plot in it, cos I'm that kinda person. So, I'm gonna try and publish longer chapters quicker so I can FINALLY get to the real juicy stuff! Like omg, I legit just want to write the dirtiest chapter! But me and my plot-driven mind keeps getting in the way! 😫
> 
> [ **Warning** ] Angst. Strong language (cos I'm getting tired of making everything so damn soft! I need swearing!). Also, awkwardness. Don't say I didn't warn ya! 
> 
> Also, I realised that in chapter 4, I accidentally changed from Marinette wearing shorts to a skirt, so I'm just gonna clarify that she's wearing SHORTS and not a skirt.

The tension was thick in the room. So thick, a butter knife wouldn't even be able to pierce it.

She knew she should ask.

But how could she?

She watched as his eyes scanned the room noticeably attempting to avoid her gaze. 

She _really_ wanted to ask.

But would she be allowed to? I mean, she _had_ just kissed him without his permission. 

She held back a sigh. This was stupid. She was an adult for goodness sake! They were both adults so they should've been able to talk it over like responsible, mature adults would. 

She bit her lip involuntarily sending a spike of heat down below. Well that was a new thing to add to the list.

Damian's hair...cherries....lip-biting....Damian's hands....

Damian.

His voice broke him out of her thoughts. "Don't apologise."

She watched as his eyes finally found his face. Before she could utter a word, he carried on. "I told you I'd be alright with it. It's my fault for overreacting."

Overreacting.

_His_ fault.

All thoughts of tracing her fingers along his lips vanished - although the ones about walls remained stuck in her head refusing to leave - and she scoffed. 

His eyebrows furrowed. 

She gave a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, slumping her back on the wall then looked down and back at him, straight in the eyes.

He shifted as though ready to stand, but hesitated and remained sitting hugging the cushions tighter. His voice filled the room. "What's wrong?"

Her eye twitched. She was so sick and--and _tired_ of all of this.

She pushed herself away from the wall but opted to stay where she was by the wall. "Let's just stop with this. It's stupid."

He frowned. "Stop with what?" 

She frowned. "Stop apologizing for my mistakes. Stop acting like your not disgusted with the way I am right now. Stop being so _nice_."

She watched as his eyes scanned hers before dropping them to the pile of cushions in his lap. He smiled, a bitter smile and lifted his eyes back up to hers.

He rubbed a hand down his face, the smile still stuck there. "You know what?" his tone had changed and he sounded..annoyed. "Fine."

She watched him carefully. She'd heard about his moods from his brothers, but she'd never seen them before. He'd always acted so calm and sure of himself when he was around her. So friendly. Sure they bickered sometimes, but it was out of friendly banter.

The strange thing was that she wasn't scared.

Dare she say that she may have even.. _enjoyed_ it.

She flinched as he sighed and removed his hand from his face, his bitter smile replaced with sad eyes. He looked as though he were contemplating something.

She chose to break yet another silence. "Let's talk."

His eyes met her again and she took a step towards him before the tiniest bit of logic in her reminded why she was so far in the first place. And so she chose to place herself in her armchair.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and light and she felt refreshed muttering those words and meaning it with every fiber of her being. "I'm so sorry for getting you involved in all of this."

He chuckled. It still wasn't cheerful, but it was something. "I got myself involved in it."

His words left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Can you stop being so self-righteous. Please. Just--just let yourself be selfish. At least this once. With me."

His gaze was intense. Before when they'd always found their eyes locked to one another, it was less--steamy. There were sparks fizzing in the air and--

He threw a cushion across the room breaking their connection and grumbled. "You want to know why I have cushions on my lap right?" She left her mouth shut waiting for him to carry on. "I'm not _nice_ Marinette."

_Marinette_. She shifted in her seat. 

"If anything, I'm a lying, dirty piece of shit who shouldn't even be around you right now. Especially when you're so vulnerable."

Her eyebrows frowned. What--

She took a sharp inhale as he shot up from the couch and made his way over. Her eyes remained on his face as she attempted to magically push him away or get swallowed up by the chair.

"You can't come closer or I'll--"

"Jump me right?" Her eyes guilty flicked to the side before meeting his eyes again. He stopped just in front of her and bent down to make them eye level. "You told me to be selfish Marinette. I'm not taking orders from you."

She gulped attempting to sink further back in the chair and her eyes darted side to side looking for an escape route. 

"What if I want you to do it?"

Her eyes froze mid-search and found their way back to his. "What?"

He leaned in closer. "What if I want to help you with your...heat?"

Her head slowly shook and her cheeks began to heat up. "I-I can't let you do that. That's too much--"

His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch - involuntarily may I add - and sighed.

Her heart sped up as his thumb found the side of her bottom lip and she grabbed at his arm in an attempt to pull it away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, her body - stupid body - more than happy to oblige and follow him up.

His hand slipped off her cheek and she immediately missed it's heat, but then it found it's way tangled loosely around her hand. She looked down but he forced her chin back up with his free hand.

"Can I?" It seemed as though he were less angry and more pleading for something. She looked at his face curiously and slowly nodded.

Her heart found its way speeding up and her legs shook (not out of fear, but rather excitement) as his head found it's way on her shoulder face down and he seemed to relax. The tension in the room seemed to slink away and some warm breeze from the window she'd only just realised was open pulled the curtains away allowing a line of sunlight to touch his hair and drag her attention to it. She wanted to touch it so badly but she also didn't want to ruin whatever moment they were having right now.

Whoever Barbara was speaking to, she was sure taking a hell of a long time and Tikki had suspiciously disappeared along with the last cookie in the cookie jar.

She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his breathing. It was slow and steady but seemed to hitch for a second before carrying on. He was hesitant about something. 

"You said I could be selfish right?"

She slowly nodded making sure not to shake too much. She tensed as his fingers wrapped tighter around her hand and he pulled her hand down her stomach. 

She let out a shaky sigh attempting to block any bad thoughts from ruining this moment.

He, on the other hand, didn't seem to share the sentiment as his voice broke through. His fucking sexy, deep voice.

"Please don't pull away."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his vacant hand found a spot on her back keeping her in place and their hands continued their journey down.

She gulped and her voice wavered. "What--what are you--" she bit her lip letting out a slow - _involuntary_ \- squeak, her voice low with lusty hormones, as he guided her hand onto something...hard and--and hot.

"This is what you do to me. I can't help it."

His face dug deeper into her shoulder as he stifled a groan. Her fingers twitched.

Was this right? Should she be doing this with this man? She'd regret it later and she was willing to be he would too. She didn't want to use him for his body. 

**But** \- a silent part of her mind joined in the conversation - despite only knowing him for two months, she liked him. She liked the way he looked at her and she liked his smile. She liked his hair and she'd be lying if she said that every time they touched, even if by accident, her heart sped up. 

He was making a proposition. A very tempting one.

Her fingers twitched again and she wasn't sure if it was out of plain curiosity, but her thumb found it's way tracing the bulge in his pants and his sharp intake of breath sent shivers down her spine.

_She_ made his feel this way. She made him _hard_.

Her eyes closed as she attempted to burn the feeling of his cock into her head... **but** \- the logical part in her brain took over shoving the silent part back into a corner - this wasn't what she wanted. This was lust.

He was just lusting over her. She wanted more. She wanted to go to bed with his arms wrapped around her waist every night and wake up with his breath fanning her hair and have to slowly lift his arms up in a attempt to peel herself away only for him to grumble dissatisfied and pull her back in and her to quietly chuckle and attempt to push him off the bed. She wanted to bake his favourites for him and beam when he took a bite and tell her that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She wanted _more_.

She wanted his love.

But maybe - the silent part barged back in - maybe just for this month or two, she could allow herself this temporary sanctuary. 

She trembled as another two fingers wrapped around him and his intake of air grew quicker.

Maybe like she'd told him to be selfish, she'd let herself be greedy. Just this once.

Besides, he wanted it too...

"I hate your guts."

Her eyes shot open and she looked down flinging her hand off him and tensing as his head tiredly made it's way up. "What?" her voice trickled with fear.

He looked up. "I said Barbara's gonna be back soon."

Oh.

She cleared her throat. 

His eyes scanned her face before he slowly retreated backwards. She instantly missed his warmth.

He cleared his throat. "I-I'm gonna go and uh--" he indicated towards the stairs.

She nodded - a bit too quickly - "Yeah. Yeah, I'll just-" her eyes scanned the room looking for something to do and landed on the discarded cushions.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then slowly released his voice into the world. "You can call me for a--" his cheeks burst a deep red, "--help." He turned around heading to the bathroom upstairs before pausing as he took his first step. "Just give me a call, or..drop by." He carried on leaving her staring ahead before breaking herself out of her daze and moving to pick up the cushions.  
  
__________  
  
  
Barbara stumbled through the door laughing and bid a quick goodbye to whoever was on the other side of that call tucking the phone safely into her bag.

She walked down the hall and found Marinette in the living room placing one last cushion back in its rightful place. "Where's Damian?"

Marinette jumped at the sudden company and swung around sighing. "Jesus Barbs, how can you sneak up on someone in those heels?"

Barbara chuckled amused. "You need to be more prepared. Anyone could sneak up on you." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Well I don't have a boyfriend who can hide a fricking _gun_ in his pants without looking like he's got a hard on 24/7."

Before Barbara could send a remark back, Damian came stomping down the steps drawing their attention. He froze at the sight of Barbara.

She grinned. "There he is!" Damian's eyes flicked to Marinette but she shrugged.

Barbara pulled his arm with amazing strength. "C'mon. Old Papa bat wants to speak to you."

Damian allowed himself to be whisked away by the older woman; he knew that if he so much as hurt a single strand of hair on her head, he'd be hearing from his older brother.

Barbara let go of Damian's arm satisfied with the knowledge that he wasn't going to fight back. 

With one last wave and a wink in Marinette's direction, she gave her farewells telling Damian she'd wait in the car as the two younger adults - and I quote - "made out on the kitchen table while they pretended to be saying goodbye". 

The door slammed shut and the previous spark in the room began to slowly ignite. He rubbed his hand in his hair again. "What does this make us?"

She chuckled awkwardly. "Friends with benefits?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes piercing her sending another jolt down below. He cleared his throat and turned towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

She hummed in agreement. 

He paused as he opened the door. "If anything happens, call me. And lock your windows. Also, you need to get new curtains in your bedroom, yours are too light. You could catch a cold and--"

She stopped him with an unsuspecting shove through the door and an "I get it _dad_ " before giving him a cheeky grin and shutting the door.

A beat went by before she heard his footsteps depart.

She remained facing the door, the earlier warm breeze from the window making her shiver.

No.

Wait.

Something was wrong.

Her eyes narrowed but she remained facing the door and after a second passed, she flew into action landing an elbow on her attacker. A grunt and a thump was heard, but as she turned around ready to fight, she froze and her eyes went wide. In an instant, her shoulders slumped and she gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Adrien?"

The man clad in leather and blonde hair accompanied with fake cat ears attempted to grin back but winced as he held his nose in pain.

"Hey Bugaboo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure did! XD Wow, I haven't felt this satisfied ever since I updated 'Go Float Yourself'. That was so refreshing.
> 
> Also, surprise!!! Adrien's joined the party. Although, I guess it's not that surprising considering his name's in the tags and all, but whatever! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and ask questions like: 'Omg! Why's Adrien here???' or 'Ooooh, what's going to happen now that Damian and Marinette have formed some sort of relationship???' 
> 
> Also, after writing this chapter, I've decided to add 'slow burn' to the tags because sappy feeling have decided to get in the way of the smuttttt!


	9. Chapter Trivia!!! (This is a chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, this is a chapter! But as some of you know, I'm starting these things called 'Chapter Trivias' where I basically gain inspiration from comments on my works and write a oneshot on them in said work. It's kind of like a temporary tweak to the main plot of the book, but just for one chapter. Here is my first one inspired by an anonymous comment! Enjoy!
> 
> [ **Important Note** ] This carries on from where we left off in the previous chapter and is just a little 'what if'. The book will continue in the chapter after this.

\---

_"Is it bad that i hope the reason Adrien showed up is to rant about this boy he's crushing[...]I WANT TO CLIMB HIM LIKE A TREE!!!!!!!!!"_

_-Anonymous_

_\---_

Marinette sighed as she watched the man who'd just sneaked up on her from goodness knows where hold an ice pack to his nose as he winced.

"Damn, you've gotten stronger since we last met."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's only been a few weeks." She indicated to his nose. "Uh--Sorry about the--"

"It's fine, it's fine." He cleared his throat removing the ice pack and looked around. "Cozy."

She crossed her arms. "Just get to the point. Why are you here Adrien? You shouldn't be here at--"

"At this time of the year." He held up his hands, "I know, I know. I just--I--"

She narrowed her eyes impatiently. "If you're here to make a proposition, then--"

"No!" His cheeks went red. "I actually wanted to tell you that I've found...a potential partner."

Her eyes went wide and her lips broke out into a smile. "Really? Who are they? Why are you here? You know the cat and the bug are too close! You shouldn't be here when you've found someone! What if you upset them! Who is she--"

"He."

Her arms froze mid-flail and her eyes went even wider. "Oh, sorry."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I-I didn't think I was into that until I saw him." He broke out into a meek grin. "His name's Jon."

Her eyes narrowed again (a lot of eye moment if you ask me); she'd heard that name before. Jon. Jon. Jon...

Her attention was drawn back to Adrien as he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on and rambled on and on about mystery boy, Jon.

"Mari, you don't understand, he looks like a nerd but he's tall and has muscles that could crush a lesser man!!! I WANT TO CLIMB HIM LIKE A TREE!!!!"

Marinette waved her arms around. "OKAY! Hold up Romeo and stop sending heart-eyes out my window!"

Adrien stopped mid-ramble and turned back around to face her. He coughed. "Sorry. I was getting a bit ahead of myself." He took a step towards her but she shot her hand up signaling for him to stay exactly where she'd left him, far away from her and their mating instincts.

"You think?" She gave another sarcastic eye roll and grinned. "So, when can I meet your Prince Charming?"

He rubbed a hand behind his neck. "Yeah, about that....I haven't really talked to him yet."

Her eyebrows shot up. She opened her mouth to talk but he beat her to it.

"Before you ask me how I know his name, I overheard it when he was having a conversation with this dark-haired man."

As if a switch was flicked and a light bulb flickered on, she had a 'Eureka' moment. "His name is Johnathan Kent! Jon for short."

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" He gasped. "Are you going after my man?"

She snorted. "Of course not! No offense, but he isn't really my type. The dark-haired man was probably my..friend..Damian Wayne. He's mentioned a Jon now and then. They're best friends."

His face lit up. "Does that mean you can hook me up with him--waaait." He smirked. "You're friends with Damian Wayne?"

She was now the one to clear their throat. "Um...yeah."

She could practically feel the mischief wading off him. At this point, he seemed to be more compatible with the fox than the cat. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He-uh-we--"

"You guys are a thing?"

She blushed. "No!" She stuttered. "We're not a 'thing'. We're just---hooking up."

She reeled back offended when he burst out laughing. He shook his head in between laughs. "This is perfect! You and Wayne and me and Kent Jr!"

She shook her head. "We are not doing this."

He pouted. "Aww! C'mon Mari! It's perfect and you know it! You guys don't even have to date! You can just carry on..'hooking up'."

She narrowed her eyes (again) and held his gaze before her shoulders slumped. "I kinda want to though."

He leaned against a chair. "You want to what?"

"Date him."

Adrien's face lit. "Then do it!"

Her face broke out into another blush. "It's not that easy! He's so perfectly imperfect! He's rough and has the deepest fucking voice and he's so nice and oh my Gods, have you seen his eyes? And his hair!"

It was Adrien's turn to wave his arms around. "Calm down Juliet! You're drooling!"

She froze and cleared her throat straightening herself out. "I can't help it."

He rolled his eyes. "And there you were criticizing me!"

"Well at least I've talked to my guy! I doubt you've even so much as stood in the same room with your guy!"

"I'm getting there! I just need a wingman!" He sent her a look she knew all to well. "Or wingwoman."

She landed with a thump on her chair. "Don't you dare give me the puss in boots eyes! That's not fair!"

He groaned. "Aww c'mon Mari! Please! Don't be such a sourpuss!"

She grumbled. "Fine! Okay! I'll do it!"

He threw his arms in the air celebrating his victory. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I want to rip his shirt apart and--"

"OH MY GODS PLEASE SHUT UP!" She covered her ears unwilling to learn about his heat fantasies.

He gave her a grin that could only resemble that of the Cheshire Cat himself and called for his transformation allowing Plagg out of his temporary space.

Plagg stretched his limbs in obvious over-exaggeration and yawned. "Finally!" He looked around before grumbling in annoyance. "Where's Tikki?"

Marinette's shoulders shrugged. "Please discipline your chosen. He's too.." She indicated to him staring out the window again and sighing. "...lovey-dovey."

Plagg sighed. "I try. The only think you can do when he starts rambling is nod at everything he says and zone out." He flew to a window - making sure to stay out of sight - and peeked out looking for his sugar cube.

Marinette sighed and stood up from her chair opening her mouth to usher them out before she turned her gaze to Adrien and gasped as she watched him adjust the fake glasses he'd pulled out from goodness knows where and start scribbling something on a notebook - which he'd also pulled out from goodness knows where.

She rubbed a hand down her face in exhaustion. "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up from his notebook and grinned a toothy grin. "I'm preparing a time and date. Speaking of, are you free on Thursday?"

She threw her hands down in frustration. "Oh my--You still have to talk to the guy first! I'm not going to talk to him for you!"

"B-But you're my wingwoman!"

"All I'm doing is giving you a little push! You have to do the actual talking!"

He sighed in defeat.

She took this opening and finally stumbled out the words she'd been longing to say. "Now that we've established that you like a guy and want to" she made air quotes "'climb him like a tree', I'll sort out the time and place."

He reluctantly handed her the notebook and watched her reaction carefully as she took a look at what he'd been doing. She had to both mentally and physically stop herself from throwing the book across the room.

"You weren't planning anything!" She shoved the book in his face. "You were drawing hearts!"

He gave her a cheeky grin before calling back for his transformation. He sent her a two-fingered salute and a "Call me when you sort out a date" before he jumped out the window.

She rolled her eyes and threw herself onto her couch. Gods was she tired.

She thought back to what he'd said and huffed. She was sure Damian was stronger than Jon.

Yup. Definitely stronger.

And hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD What a cute chapter! I love imagining Adrien and Marinette rambling on and on about their crushes! Did you guys like this cheeky Adrien? He's not going to be this cheeky in the main plot. He may not even be cheeky at all! I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be also making 'Chapter Trivias' in my other books at random times and once again, they're inspired by your comments and are basically a little twist of the plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's month or 2 of torture begins! Mwahahahahaha. Yes people! I'm not making this a oneshot because I like it a lot better than the original! I was going to give it a new name but I didn't want to change is as much I already have. If you have any suggestions for new chapters or things you would like to see, feel free to comment and tell me. All suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
